Property of Tony Stark
by AceProfessor2559
Summary: Anthony Stark was never biologically a Stark. He had been found, a genius child, with only the clothes on his back and a fob watch in his hands. After Afghanistan, he finds (and opens!) the battered old watch... Now Earth will have to deal with one of the smartest (and least nice) Time Lords as an Avenger. Basically, we're all screwed. At least he isn't the Master, that's a relief.
1. The Watch

So I got this idea when I randomly decided 'Hey, I want to write a story where Tony's not human!' (Because that's _real original_ ). I had recently been watching old episodes of Doctor Who, so my mind wandered to Time Lord. I didn't want anything expected, so the Doctor was definitely a 'no'. I couldn't do the Master because Tony's not that crazy. And I didn't want to make an uncreative OC soooo... we instead get the super smart, if amoral scientist! This is just going to be a bunch of various one-shots and scenarios, so don't get any hopes up. Also, the gender pronouns will change on occasion, that's on purpose. They used to be female, and identify as gender neutral, but Tony Stark didn't (and doesn't correct people, to avoid attention) so when it's just him it will be male, but at other times, it's they/them.

* * *

Tony Stark was _not_ , in fact, Maria and Howard Stark's son. Well, he _was_ their son, but not biologically. When they found him, he was two years old and a genius. He already had quite advanced speech, and was easily able to solve problems. The only things with him were the clothes on his back, and an old fob watch which he seemed to love. Howard only cared about young Anthony's (Maria had chosen the name, because any and every child was priceless to her) intelligence, and he barely even noticed the watch. Maria, after several years of it gathering dust atop her dresser, moved it to the attic space where she kept everything related to her wonderful, _brilliant_ son.

And there it sat, _forgotten_ , with the consciousness within twisting, turning, wishing desperately to get out. The consciousness was, in fact, that of one of the most brilliant minds Gallifrey had ever seen. If the watch were ever opened, this world would not be prepared for.

The first time Tony noticed his old fob watch was right after Afghanistan. He was searching in the attic, doing something he hadn't done in a while. All through his childhood, Maria Stark was a reassuring presence. So sometimes, when he was truly upset, he'd look around the old attic of Stark mansion, searching for pictures of her. That was when he noticed it. It was old, but still in very good shape. There was a mark on it, a circle with a piece taken out of it, several dots, and some lines. For some reason he got the feeling that it was the name of whoever owned the watch. There was something about the slightly-battered metal that called to him.

Tony, before he could think of something better, opened the watch. A gold light flowed out, enveloping him. Before he could shoot or stop or even do anything, Tony remembered. A childhood on Gallifrey, the smartest in their class. Their classmates, mostly Theta Sigma and Koschei, who eventually became the Doctor and the Master. No matter what the Doctor said, he was a goody two-shoes after he left Gallifrey, and the Master just went kinda insane. Well, quite insane. Their own experiments exiling them from their home planet. Now that they had a human point of view, they could admit the experiments were pretty unethical. Then came the Last Great Time War. They couldn't exactly fight, seeing as they were exiled, and fearful of retribution from one side or another, they hid, regenerating into a small child, and then using a Chameleon Arch. They remembered where they hid their TARDIS (it was a willow tree on the edge of the Stark Mansion property).

The Rani had woken up, and they were ready to take on the world. Maybe, this time, not as a conqueror or enemy, but as a defender. Yes. They would take on the world with their new armor, combined with the advanced knowledge of a Time Lord, and the world wouldn't know what was coming. Honestly, they were considering making their armor just be a modified form of their TARDIS, but they didn't quite trust the humans who were _constantly trying to get the suits_. As if it wouldn't occur to them to make the suits isomorphically locked to them. Humans were _quite_ ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

FYI I am posting this at 2:00 in the morning where I am, _thank you insomnia._


	2. Thor Understands Your Feels

Sorry. Most of this is just stream-of-consciousness that was written when I was half-asleep, and the rest is just a short scene.

* * *

One of the first things they did when they found their TARDIS was install JARVIS into it. Tony was quite fond of JARVIS, and the thought of not having the advanced AI (even by Time Lord standards - take that, computations professor!) watching them was saddening. Tony had, after regaining memories of being the Rani, updated JARVIS and most of their other tech as well.

Now JARVIS was the main consciousness of their TARDIS, and after a few trips to buy the few things they couldn't make, the Rani was set. They said the suits were made of gold-titanium alloy, but that was a lie. They were made of the quite strong metal vibranium, obtained semi-legally in the 34th century. Everything about Stark tech was soon the most advanced, even the things that were non-weaponry (well, nothing for the public was weapons, but still). The phones had near unlimited access, were cheap to make, and a vast improvement over previous models. All in all, everything was going _great_. When Obadiah Stane had tried to defeat them using armor based on a previous model, he had been defeated in all of five minutes, tops.

They still loved engineering, but biochemistry was their first passion. They read several papers on the subject (some were quite adorable) and soon discovered a man named Doctor Bruce Banner. Banner's work was, while still primitive, much more advanced than others. It was a shame he had his 'incident', they'd actually be interested in meeting the man.

When Loki had been found, the Rani was, understandably, quite miffed. The Asgardian (they refused to call him a god, the idea of which was a bunch of shit) wanted to take over _their_ world! They gladly worked with some silly Earth agency (at least they're not the Doctor's friends UNIT) just so they could get rid of Loki.

They met Bruce Banner during that time (and yes, they _were_ a fan!) which was fascinating. They didn't manage to convince him to let them have a blood sample, but still. Loki turned out to be even more insane than they first thought, what with the whole alien invasion. That's where they realized something was wrong. According to Thor, Loki was quite the trickster, clever, and an outstanding liar. Forcibly attempting to conquer the world did not fit in with his MO. They _tried_ to point it out, but no one particularly cared. Everyone thought they were _unstable_ and _didn't work well with others_. It might've been true, but still! It was really offensive.

They did manage to get some of SHIELD's samples of Steve Roger's blood. Honestly, they didn't see what was the big deal. This serum was simple, it only reinforced the body's cells. Why was it such a big deal, they had no idea.

It was awkward meeting Thor, from one alien to another. They both knew the other wasn't quite human. Although the two had a shared camaraderie from it.

* * *

They had just defeated the Chitauri invaders (and the Rani kidnapped a few to test on in their TARDIS) and the group now known as the Avengers were eating shawarma together. Except for Tony, they were all eating. Tony was just sitting there. The first person to call them out was Steve.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You're not eating. Are- are you _sure_ you're okay?"

They looked away guiltily before grabbing a piece of pita bread off Bruce's plate. "There, you happy now? Sorry for stealing your food, Brucie." Bruce nodded and turned back to his food. "See Stevie! I'm fine!"

Thor turned from his shawarma to look at them. "Lord Anthony does not need the sustenance. Believe me. I would not either, if I were such as he." Thor winked at Tony, before going back to eating.

"…Thanks, man."


	3. Bruce is Very Smart

I know I should be working on Captured (Again) because that's a really long story that I've barely started, but Rani!Tony was calling to me. Like that fob watch over there...

* * *

When the team found out that Loki had been under the control of a being called the Mad Titan, Tony wanted to lord their victory in everyone's faces. But, that was quite rude. The whole team had some questions answered and, while they weren't exactly _happy_ , they would deal with it. Although Clint had taken to spending more time in the vents, which was no surprise, but still unpleasant. When Thor and Loki were done, Thor turned to the Avengers.

"Thank you, friends, for accepting my brother's return!" Loki grumbled a bit at the word 'brother', but he didn't speak up. "Now, we must leave, and I shall protect my brother at the Lady Jane's place of residence!"

"No." The word was quiet, and no one could hear it very well, but Thor turned to his brother anyway.

"What?"

Loki was a little bit louder when he spoke this time. "I said 'no'. I would feel safer here, at the Lord Anthony's home."

Thor nodded, and looked contemplative. "Yes brother, I understand. This place would be much better if there _were_ a sudden attack from Thanos. I agree! You may stay at the tower for as long as the Lord Anthony permits it!"

Thor left soon after, flying away using Mjolnir. Steve turned to Tony. "What was that?"

"… I have no idea. Loki, why would you rather have my protection than your brother's?" Tony knew the answer already, but they asked anyways.

"I merely felt more comfortable here. I also wish to attempt to right the wrongs I have done against your people, especially you, Barton." Everyone but Natasha jumped when Clint fell out of the ceiling with a bang. "And, there is the added wish of me wishing to be around another alien. Particularly a Gallifreyan."

All the Avengers looked around. Bruce fiddled with his glasses a moment before speaking up. "I'm um, sorry, but did you just say that there's an _alien_ here?"

"Yes. The Gallifreyans, or Time Lords, are a legendary race known all across the galaxies as one of the most technologically _and_ culturally advanced species, also known for their advanced knowledge of time travel. From the stories Odin has told me, before the near extinction of their race, they were stuffy, manipulative, and repressed emotions. There were a few dissenters, known as renegades, though."

Steve looked shocked at the mention of time travel, but Tony joked nervously for a moment, hoping that Loki's description of them as stuffy would erase any suspicion of it being him. "Well, if they're the most technologically advanced, I'd like to see what they'd think of my suit!"

Everyone let off a few chuckles, and life went back to normal. Well, it was normal plus one not-actually-insane Jötunn. Bruce was down in one of the labs working when he suddenly spoke up to Tony. "He was talking to you, wasn't he?"

Tony whirled around, and seeing the knowing look on Bruce's face, decided not to lie. "Yeah. Turned myself human until after the whole 'Afghanistan', when I remembered who I was. Did you know I was banished? For doing experiments. The mice I was working on grew to giant proportions, ate the Lord President's cat, and took a bite out of the Lord President himself. They kicked me off Gallifrey after that, which meant that I ended up lumped together with _Theta and Koschei_ as a renegade."

"Wow. And, uh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I know how you feel. Well- not exactly. Wit the whole, big secret, kind of thing. Except mine isn't exactly a secret."

Tony had a smirk on their face. "Say Brucie… How would you like to see an advanced, alien, biochemical lab?"

"Oh my god… Yes!"


	4. These Two Are Too Cute

Just a short and sweet little chapter about these two cuties. I'm thinking about doing something with the Doctor next chapter. If you've got any suggestions, feel free to post them.

* * *

When the Rani showed Bruce their TARDIS (which was disguised as a lone car in the back of their garage) lab, they didn't know what they were expecting. They certainly didn't expect the man's eyes to water. "Um. Your eyes are leaking. Bruce, I don't think that's normal. Stop - stop it."

And then the man _hugged them_. Oh no. _Feelings_. They pretended they were still as they used be, not caring about others, or feelings, or consequences. But that was the old Rani. This one, the one that was so much like the human Tony, couldn't be further from it. Bruce cleared his throat after a moment. "Thank you Tony. Wait. Is your name _really_ Tony?"

"Nope! I'm the Rani."

" _The_ Rani? Is it a title? Or is the culture on your planet so different?"

"Well, on Gallifrey we choose our names as a rite of passage, and only told our true names as an act of marital bonding. During my Academy days I went by Ushas. I was part of the Deca, a group of some of the smartest in our class. The other members included were Drax, Theta Sigma, Jelpax, Koschei, Magnus, Millenia, Mortimus, Rallon, and Vansell. The only ones I had in contact with afterwards were Theta and Koschei, who chose the names 'the Doctor' and 'the Master'. They were always _complete losers_." The Rani said it with a bit of bite in their tone, yet a fond look in their eyes. "And over the years, I didn't care much for hurting others during my experiments. To me, it was like… rats in a lab. I did some terrible things to humanity as well. I'd understand if you don't want to be friends."

Bruce laughed. "We all make mistakes. Mine is big, green, and leaves a swath of destruction behind him."

They smiled, because honestly, that was the best thing anyone could have said in that moment. "Thanks Bruce."

"Sure Rani."


	5. Meeting the Doctor (Version 9)

I'm not a _huge_ Rose fan, but the Rani got away from me.

* * *

The first time the Rani met the Doctor since the Time War, it was… strange. He had questionable taste ( _wasn't that new_ ). The depressing black leather might've been worse than the colorful coat or… urgh, the _sweater vest_. His ears were large (were they satellites?), his hair was cut short, and he had a Northern accent. All in all… eh.

Then there was his companion. She was really young, barely even out of school, had badly-done peroxide blonde hair, _way_ too much mascara, and a leather jacket. Tony honestly couldn't say that they were a fan of her look. They didn't have something against her, but… there were just better companions. There was the one girl, the botanist, there was the other… Mel, was it (?) whose scream was practically a sonic weapon (and if it were, it would be more effective than Theta's silly screwdriver), and the girl who became the first human to go to the Prydonian Academy. Honestly… there were just better choices.

They met when Tony was investigating possible alien activity. They were in the Iron Man armor, looking ferocious. That was when the Doctor and his companion charmed their way through the barrier. The girl looked scared for a moment.

"Doctor! Look! What _is_ that!?"

The Doctor turned and looked towards where the girl was pointing. He grinned, face lighting up. "Oh Rose! It's _Iron Man!_ Tony Stark!"

They lifted the face-plate just as they heard the girl ask a question. "Stark? Like, Stark Industries, the weapons makers?" Tony's smile soured when she mentioned weapons.

"We don't make weapons anymore. May I ask who you two are, and why you, _who looks like a high schooler_ , is here?"

The girl looked to be angry, but the Doctor stepped in front of her and raised a piece of paper. "UNIT officer John Smith and my assistant Rose."

Tony looked unimpressed for a moment. "Yeah, that's blank." The Doctor looked startled. "So I don't know who the Hell you are, but you need to get out." They powered up their repulsors. "So out." The two looked offended, but left.

* * *

If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment and I might write that with a callout to you.


End file.
